


Que alguien se apiade de Ryuji 2

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Persona Cinco [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira el gocho parte 3, M/M, Mayday Ryuji tiene una crisis hetero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: El grupo de los tres ladrones tiene la suerte de poder disfrutar de las aguas termales sin que nadie les moleste, aunque Ryuji encuentra algo difícil poder relajarse.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona Cinco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Que alguien se apiade de Ryuji 2

-¡¡AL AGUA PATOS!! ¡Epa!

-Harás que nos echen, escandaloso.

Sin hacer caso a la advertencia de Akira, Ryuji se tira en bomba en las aguas termales, haciendo gran parte del agua derramarse por los bordes.

-¡Hay que aprovechar que estamos solos, que no pasa a menudo! - Ryuji contesta mientras se echa el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

-Si si…

-Deberías aprovechar las propiedades del agua e intentar calmarte por una vez - Yusuke le dice, algo condescendiente, mientras se mete en el agua con total tranquilidad.

Ryuji le saca la lengua de forma burlona y extiende los brazos a lo largo de los bordes, soltando un largo suspiro y listo para dejar que el agua caliente relaje su cuerpo. 

Al mirar al frente, en el otro lado de la piscina ve a Akira con los ojos pegados en Yusuke, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a bajo, prácticamente devorándolo con la mirada. Algo chocado, Ryuji decide cerrar los ojos e ignorarlo. 

Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando oye a sus dos amigos empezar a hablar, los abre de nuevo. Ve que Akira sigue sin apartar su atención del joven artista, observándole como si fuera una presa. Ryuji empieza a sentirse algo incómodo, aunque parece que Yusuke o no se da cuenta o no le importa en lo más mínimo. 

Esto le hace pensar en cuando Akira dijo que eran novios. Pero, ¿desde cuando…? Y… y si son novios, ¿quiere decir que…?

A ver, teniendo en cuenta las fotos que vio en el móvil de Akira, queda bastante claro de que no se dan solo besitos y ya está. Pero son dos tíos… Eso quiere decir que se la meten por… ¿por ahí…?

Ugh, ¿¡Por qué coño está pensando en estas cosas?! Basta, ya es suficiente.

Ryuji sacude la cabeza y levanta la mirada de nuevo, viendo como Akira sigue mirando a Yusuke intensamente.

Seguramente Akira sea el que lo haga… es el más fuertote de los dos, así que tiene lógica. Ryuji mira a Yusuke. Bueno, Yusuke también podría estar arriba… él es el más alto, y cuando se transforma en zorro, puede ser realmente feroz…

Mientras sigue pensando en ello, Ryuji siente un pequeño movimiento en su entrepierna, que tensa todo su cuerpo.

Oh. Oh no. No me digas que… 

-¿En puto serio? - murmura poco disimulado. Entrando en un pequeño pánico, coge su toalla con rapidez y sale del agua, cubriéndose la parte íntima - Yo me piro ya, que estoy harto.

-Si ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos… - dice Yusuke, mirándolo confuso.

-¡¡Aahh mira, estoy aburrido vale!! ¡Nos vemos después!

Ryuji se van sin esperar a que le digan adiós. Antes de salir, pero, los mira por encima del hombro y ve a Akira con una cara de pura felicidad, sus mejillas sonrojadas y acercándose a Yusuke con una pícara sonrisa, quedándose los dos totalmente solos en el agua. 

La entrepierna de Ryuji hormiguea de nuevo.

-¡¡Ugh, joder!! 

Después de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, oye un gran chapuzón y la voz de Yusuke cortándose de golpe.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero cogerle el tranquillo a escribir en español otra vez así que intentaré seguir escribiendo chorradas de estas de vez en cuando.   
>  [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
